Neptune
"I'm Neptune! I'm the CPU of Planeptune!". is the human form of Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune, and also the main protagonist in Hyperdimension Neptunia who loses her memory after a terrible fight and is banished to Gamindustri. After crash landing, Neptune finds herself in the home of the nurse in training, Compa. Now she must try to rally the other Goddesses and fellow party members to come aid her in defeating the evil goddess, Arfoire. Neptune is the older sister of Nepgear. In Mk2, she is captured along with Blanc, Vert, and Noire, so their sisters must step up and rescue them. Her dungeon ability, "Hammer Crush" allows Neptune to break any obstacle in her path in order to continue exploring or come by special items. Her default weapon of choice is a sword. *For a list of her outfits see: Neptune Costumes *For Accessories see: Accessories *For weapons view: Weapons Personality Out of the four main Goddesses, Neptune is the most careless and carefree. She'll jump head first into any situation dangerous or not, and does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await her. Instead she chooses to face them head on. Several characters (including her own friends) see Neptune as being downright stupid and somewhat insane, due to coming off clueless, airheaded, and tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. Besides that, Neptune is often surprised easily and has shown klutzy tendencies. She also happens to really love food. Often in the middle of a snack or thinking about food, more-so in the Manga and official artwork she can be seen eating every so often. At first, Neptune was uncaring for anything important and was very lazy and impatient. She soon learned however that it was important to protect everyone depending on them and made plenty of new friends. She is very affectionate to almost everyone! Normally, she's hopeful, perky, and tries her best in everything she does, unless it's something she doesn't want to do. To people she likes, or cares for, Neptune has a habit of giving them cute nicknames (Iffy for IF or Nep Jr. for Nepgear, for instance). She also shows signs of not believing in personal space and isn't afraid to touch other girls breasts or tickle them into submission, and loves to give hugs. Noire is often her target when it comes to these. In Mk2, Neptune is still an airhead and pretty childish. But she's lost her attitude and impatient behavior mainly and seems to be somewhat mature, being more wiser and caring, along with less selfish. She cares deeply for her little sister and tries to help with her confidence issues, and also happens to be very protective over Nepgear, such as when the topic of marriage comes up. However, all sisters tend to portray this sort of attitude. In the manga adaptation, Neptune is still a friendly, touchy, happy girl whose love of food is a lot more apparent then in the game itself. She also is shown to be a very big pervert, such as near the end of the Christmas chapter when she began to picture a bondage themed Noire and gave her a funny expression until Noire caught her. Purple Heart (HDD) As , Neptune turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to the rest, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power, making a single hit damage up to 2000 points. While the others would have to power up just to make a special attack match that very amount. Despite this, however, and due to her over-confidence, they teamed up against her and took her down with ease, acknowledging that she was the biggest threat out of the four of them. While she is much more calm and observant, Purple Heart happens to be full of herself at first and gloats how the others couldn't beat her even if all three tried at once. It was her pride and gloating that made her the victim of their termination. Over the course of the game, due to her memory loss, she lessens up on this harsh behavior. In Mk2 and Victory, Purple Heart is much more level headed and less prideful now and still retains "Neptune" traits in herself. Such as riding a roller coaster despite causing a light panic. She trusts the other Goddesses more than in the first game and is more caring towards the others. When she is sent to the parallel dimension of Gamindustri, she takes on the role of leader and usually acts as the voice of reason when the other CPUs lose focus of the situation to indulge in their eccentricities and arguments. Like her normal self, Purple Heart still has a bit of air-headed tendencies. Though, it is a far less prevalent trait of her personality when compared to her human self. Appearance Neptune is a light skinned girl with the body of a pre-teen and being one of the shortest Goddesses of the group. She has little to no breast, but she doesn't seem to care. Her eyes are light purple, almost the same shade as her hair, which is about shoulder length with messy bangs, side parts of hair and many strands sticking up, framing her face. In her hair she wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. Neptune's outfit consists of a white hoodie worn like a dress with two light blue stripes down her sleeves, lining the hood, and down the center with a big white circled zipper with a purple N on it. The hood and ends of her sleeves are purple, while they also consist of two lilac purple stripes. For the hood, her jacket has two USB cable-shaped straps and big pockets with X shapes on them with purple coloring. Along with a plain white choker, knee length white and blue striped stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes. Rarely shown are her undergarments, which are typical shimapan (striped undergarments) that are light blue and white. As Purple Heart, her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier, only losing out to Vert/Green Heart (and in Neptunia V, Iris Heart and Yellow Heart) Purple Heart's suit resembles a black skin suit with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. Neptune can also turn herself into a ship that has a similar color scheme. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Neptune changes her normal attire and her HDD form changes alot. Neptune's new attire looks like a summer variety of her previous outfit. Instead of a big sweater/hoodie-dress, she wears a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her choker remains the same, along with her socks and shoes. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center. Her new HDD form is largely similar to the previous version, with all traces of silver gone and far more blue. It sports no blocky patchs and more pronounced purple and blue lines with a patch of purple material going from just below her breasts to just below her navel. The gamepad marks are moved from her shoulders to the sides of her hips. She also has two black and purple wristcuffs and more detailed stockings and boots. Neptune also gets an increase in bust size or bust emphasis. Hyperdimension Neptunia The game start with the four Goddesses fighting each other in Celestia. It eventually comes to a standstill and they all begin to insult each other until its apparent they're not getting anywhere and Green Heart suggest they should all work together for once. White Heart mentions they should just erase one of them to make things easier and they all decide to agree on the terms of eliminating whoever would be the hardest to beat when they can't agree on who they hate the most. It's then they all come to terms and choose Purple Heart, who had no say in the matter but she didn't feel threatened by them in the least. But upon beating her (with ease), they banished her to the world below. While unconscious, Neptune hears the voice of Histoire and believes herself to be dead, mishearing Tome for the word Tomb. Histoire assures her that she is merely unconscious and then begins to elaborate more of herself before begging Neptune to help her. Planeptune: Compa's House Upon waking, Neptune is greeted by Compa and proceeds to ask where she is. Compa explains that Neptune fell from the sky and slammed into the ground head first! So she carried Neptune to her bed and when complimented for her strength, Compa explains that she attends a nursing school so she can transport limp bodies with ease since its part of the training. The two then proceed to introduce themselves to each other and try to think up cute nicknames but with no luck. After giving her some name suggestions, Compa chooses to address Neptune as "Nep-Nep (Nepu-Nepu) ) As the introductions end, Compa then realizes that Neptune is all injured, so she strips her and proceeds to bandage her up... Nearly suffocating Neptune in the process due to tying them too tightly and making a tangled mess. Eventually leading Neptune to do them herself. Afterwards, Neptune asks where they are and Compa tells her that they are in the Central City of Planeptune. Neptune remembers Histoire saying something about the World Below and Compa tells her that there are Four Major landmasses beneath Celestia. When Neptune is shown not to remember anything at all, Compa comes to the conclusion that Neptune is an amnesiac but assures her its usually a temporary thing. Compa then states one of her Grandpa’s quotes which causes Neptune to remember what Histoire had said to her while she was unconscious. Compa believes that since its just a dream, it isn't real but Neptune isn't convinced and that she was given a telepathic message from someone in trouble. Compa does find this reasonable, since a lot more monsters have shown up recently. Neptune comes to the conclusion that there is a boss generating the monsters and that it is her duty to defeat that boss and save the world. Compa believes that there is a possibility of a boss but doesn’t believe that Neptune will be able to defeat it. This eventually leads to Compa assisting Neptune, believing that it would be impolite of her to save the injured but not save the people threatened by monsters. Planeptune: Tutorial Dungeon Using "Dungle Maps", Neptune and Compa head to the dungeon they found as Neptune feels its going to be a very dangerous and tough monster filled dungeon. Compa explains however, that its only preoccupied with weak monsters. Disappointed, Neptune tells Compa that she’ll wait there and that Compa can just come find her when she comes across the boss. Compa exclaims that it is against the rules of the world to abandon your party and that Neptune will be punished by the goddess if she does. In awe upon finding out there is a goddess (Whom she doesn’t know it herself) Neptune ask for more info, leaving a surprised Compa who proceeds to talk more of the four Landmasses and how each of them are protected by a Goddess. The girls then proceed through the entire dungeon and defeat the boss. Compa sees Neptune in her HDD state for the first time and appears shocked. It is then revealed by Neptune that Histoire was giving her a tutorial the entire time. Compa is confused when Neptune begins speaking to Histoire, stating that the only Neptune can hear her since she is speaking through her mind. Before continuing, Neptune promises to explain everything to Compa afterwards. Its revealed the shiny thing she found is a Key Fragment, a very important item needed to release her and one is in each Landmass. Neptune is reluctant at first to go find all four Key Fragments but changes her mind upon hearing that if she does so, she’ll be saving the entire world. Compa eventually gets upset to the point of crying because she can’t hear Histoire’s voice. So in order to cheer her up Neptune states Histoire wont reach a cry baby and she'll tell her everything after they eat. Planeptune: Meeting IF Neptune is impatient, saying the since they already have the first Key Fragment they should hurry to the next landmass and obtain the next. Compa states that people are still threatened by monsters and that they can’t leave the townspeople like this. Reluctantly, Neptune agrees that they should fight some monsters then head to the next landmass. The two girls travel to a dungeon on Planeptune where Neptune begins to wonder things and falls after being bumped into. Its revealed that another girl was sent to exterminate the monsters by request of the Basilicom in this dungeon. She introduces herself as IF and Neptune immediately tells her that she should join their party, since they're in the same dungeon for the very same reasons. IF decides that it’s a good idea but believes that they are joining her and not the other way around. Neptune, delighted by this result, quickly bestows the nickname of Iffy to IF, who shows strong disapproval of it. After completing the dungeon, Neptune and Compa explain their situation to IF and how Neptune is an amnesiac. IF thinks that leaving such a task up to them spells doom for all of humanity and decides to accompany them on their journey. Compa suggests that they head to the Basilicom to ask where monsters spawn. Neptune questions what a Basilicom is but before Compa explains, IF tells her to save it for the Basilicom workers. Planeptune: Basilicom Upon arriving at the Basilicom, Neptune comments on how pretty the Basilicom is but also questions where everyone is. IF says they’re hiding due to the monsters and that Planeptune seems to be the most ravaged by them in comparison to the other landmasses. Neptune goes into the Basilicom and signs up for Terraportation. She then asks the man that helped her sign up more about the Basilicom. After receiving a brief history lesson about its origins she leaves. After she exits, the male comments on how he thinks Neptune is a nice girl. Planeptune: Dungeon A very impatient IF wants to hurry and head to the next landmass but Neptune tells her that they can't ignore all the monsters left on Planeptune. Compa agress and stats that "slow and steady wins the race!". The girls eventually encounter Arfoire who Neptune says has melodramatic laugh. The three girls engage Arfoire in a battle and win. Arfoire leaves and IF, who appears pissed, says that Arfoire had a hissy fit. Sky Harbor The girls head to the sky harbor and Neptune begins asking random questions concerning the area. Wondering what she is babbling about, IF goes on to ask how long the two girls have known each other. They inform her it's only been a few days when Compa explains how she met Neptune. Neptune calls out to Compa and IF and talks about how brave she is, causing IF to state she doesn't like how Neptune acts overly friendly with her and that Neptune doesn't understand her place beneath her. Compa explains to Neptune that they're in the Sky Harbor area and that it's where two landmasses come into contact with each other. Neptune begins to ponder if they must jump over when IF informs her there is a bridge... Lastation: Central City Neptune ask which Landmass they have come to while commenting on its steampunk-like style. IF explains they're now in Lastation, run by CPU Black Heart. Then Neptune ask what Compa thinks about it but she doesn't seem to fully understand it, To which IF claims Lastation probably isn't popular with "Mainstream Girls", but she likes it. Heading to the Basilicom, Neptune and Compa ask ask the person working where monsters are but he thinks of them only as kids and tells them to scram. Compa tries to reason with him and tell him how strong they are while IF states they're arrogant. Neptune argues of their high stats and claim them to be higher then the workers there. But with no luck they leave back to town. Compa is a bit upset at the turn of events and Neptune and IF are very annoyed. Saying he didn't need to talk so lowly of their CPU like that. Then the group decides to ask around the town, surely someone can tell them were to locate monsters even if it ends up taking a bit longer then. The girls eventually take up a job fighting monsters for Chian. Neptune comments on how small Chian is and how she was expecting a big burly man instead. IF states that Chian had most likely came to a similar conclusion about them. Chian asks the girls if they're sure they'll be okay fighting monsters. IF says not to judge books by their covers and then proceeds to introduce herself and the others. Chian introduces herself as well and states that she runs a small factory called Passe in the central city of Lastation. She briefly explains the mission and then asks again if they are sure they can handle it. Neptune quickly assures her by saying they know how to fight. Chian says that Neptune's confidence makes it a lot easier for her to trust her words. Lastation Dungeon Neptune, now transformed into smiling Purple Heart, states how the monsters are so numerous in the area. Compa comments on how tough Neptune acts in her HDD state before going on to ask her why she thinks there are so many monsters. Purple Heart is unsure and wonders how it could be caused by the diminishing powers of the CPUs and if their powers even weaken. IF explains how the CPUs power comes from the faith of humanity and how if monsters keep attacking their faith with shaken, meaning less protection, more monsters, less people, and less faith. Purple Heart comes to the conclusion that as more time passes more monsters will appear. Compa says how she never thought of it that way and wonders what they can do. Purple Heart tells her not to worry because she was there and that someone told her that she was the only one who could save the world. Compa states that Purple Heart has the same sense of justice as Neptune but is more dependable and that she feels comfortable trusting her. IF states that Purple Heart is an improvement but she can't stand her either way. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. So their younger sisters go to save them. They are now held captive in the Gamindustry Graveyard and until they return, Histoire takes her place as CPU of Planeptune in her absence. Nepgear eventually brings all of the other CPU candidates together and with the power of the mascot characters and newly formed sharacite, they defeat CFW Judge and rescue Neptune and the other CPU's. Neptune embraces Nepgear promising that she will be with her from then on and thanking her for saving her life. After Nepgear and her party return to the graveyard and lose another fight with Magic, Neptune and the other CPU's rescue Nepgear and Neptune joins the party. In the bonus stage ending of the game she dies and Nepgear has no choice but to live on with her life. However in the Good Ending, Neptune returns to Planeptune and laughs at her sister's speech. Hyperdimension Neptunia V With Gamindustri at peace, Neptune relaxes and enjoy her daily life now. Suddenly, a dimension rift sucks her from the Hyperdimension, and she is transported to parallel world and a different time, the 1980's! During her time in the Ultradimension, she tries to adapt and meets familiar faces. In this world, she is not in charge on Planeptune. Their CPU is Iris Heart. Neptune is the oldest and most experienced in this game and once again acts the role of the de facto leader. Even though she still retains her airhead personality, she is more mature and understanding. Neptune bonds with both Plutia and Blanc pretty quickly in this game. It is thought by Histoire that the Ultradimension's version of Neptune might have died out from starvation, as opposed to becoming a goddess like she did in the Hyperdimension. The epilogue of the true ending reveals that the Ultradimension's version is still a young child, who stumbles upon the defeated Croire and bottles her up. Weapons and Abilities In battle, Neptune is a well-rounded character who relies on power. Though not as fast as her sister, she has higher attack power. She is at best when paired up with Nepgear due to their combo attack being one of the strongest in the game. Her defensive stats are quite balanced as well and she has one of the highest HP's in the game. If you decide not toput Nepgear in your party, then Neptune is the best replacement. Combo Skills For a list of Neptune's Item Skills, click here. Jumping Arts: Leaping into the air, Neptune proceeds to kick the target three times while mid-air. Dual Arts: Neptune slashes the target with her sword once, followed by an uppercut and 2 mid-air kicks. Cross Combo: Neptune quickly slashes the enemy multiple times before sending them into the air and slashing them before throwing them down with another slash. Dual Edge: Neptune gives the enemy one powerful horizontal slash. Variable Edge: Neptune slashes the target up and down. Critical Edge: Neptune slashes the target into the air once, then slashes again while they're in mid-air. Third Shot: Using her gun, Neptune shoots the target three times. Fifth Shot: Neptune spins and uses her gun to shoot the target five times. Particle Shot: Neptune repeatedly shoots all the enemies while quickly circling around them. Charge Shot Lv1: One powerful shot charged with the elemental based power. (Altered by the Bullet Type) Charge Shot Lv2: Two powerful shots charged with elemental based power. (Altered by the Bullet Type) Charge Shot Lv3: One powerful shot followed by an burst of elemental power. (Altered by the Bullet Type) The Super Shinobi: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "The Super Shinobi" for help to deal fire based damage Space Harrier: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Space Harrier" for help to deal fire based damage FANTASY ZONE: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "FANTASY ZONE" for help to deal wind based damage. Alex Kidd: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Alex Kidd" for help to deal wind based damage. Penguin Land: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Penguin Land" for help to deal ice based damage. Secret Command: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Secret Command" for help to deal fire based damage. Golden Axe: Using her pre-set disc, Neptune summons the game "Golden Axe" for help to deal earth based damage. Combo Link: A simple hit, gives a chance to continue a combo. Switch: A simple hit, gives a chance to switch. Hard Drive Divinity: A simple hit, gives a chance to transform. (Is replaced by the skill CPU Neptune when Transformed) CPU Neptune: Purple Heart transforms into a large purple and black ship and flies toward a relatively small piece of earth, to which she uses a laser to obliterate the chunk of land. It's interesting to point out that during the laser attack, a disclaimer appears in the bottom left corner of the screen that states, " *This isn't actually happening." Neptune Break: Neptune holds her sword up in front of her face before launching herself into the air as a purple glow surrounds her. She then slashes the target many times from all directions and then spins flips her blade in the air, catching it before she slashes the enemy again. A beam of purple light shoots up from below the enemy and as Neptune stabs the target a final time it explodes in purple light. R/W Disk (Name changeable): Neptune calls upon your selected image to deal earth based damage. Neptune's Hardware Specifications ; OPERATING SYSTEM :Conversation Operating System: AI Neptune Model. Capable of offering a variety of support using its AI. Simply state your desire and it can perform such things as complex network settings. As you use it, it will come to understand your likes and will offer better support. ;PROCESSOR :A sixth generation multi bio chip operating at 512.16THz. Using an ecology core unit, it's able to form appropriate pathways. This ecology core unit becomes capable of forming better pathways as you run a variety of software. It is recommended that you do not use energy drinks and toppings to increase the clock speed. ;MEMORY :8TBx16 main memory and 120gn sixth generation neuron memory embedded in the processor. The ecology unit has 120 billion nerve cell memory units. ;GRAPHICS ACCELERATOR :SFHD-X7250 GPU compatible with direct image output. ;STORAGE :8PBx4. Realizes 32 petabytes through four drives. ;MEDIA DRIVE :Quad PRD (Purple-Ray Disc) Drive. Capable of games, sound media playback, movie media playback and recording. Multi disc games can be played with no need to swap discs. ;POWER :Self power unit with life expectancy of 50 years. During standby mode, can power old household appliances. ;OUTPUT :Outputs a variety of information, including video, audio and shocks, through a Brain Wave Controller. ;ACCESSORIES :Includes one Brain Wave Controller and one socket. ;OPTIONAL ACCESSORIES :Socket (multi-tap) Quotes For a list of Neptune's battle quotes click here. 'As Neptune' *''"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"'' *''"I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the players to understand!"'' *''"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude..."'' *''"If it still doesn't work, then we'll just bop her on the head like you did to me!" '' *''"Not like you would if you could, but you should." '' *''"Most def my gyrating sibling! Now for the moment of truth!"'' (To Nepgear) *''"Why are you using your mouths to form words when there's cake to stuff in them?!"'' *''"Nepgear ain't never going to marry! I'm banning the idea forever!"'' *''"Yeah! Hard candies are asskickery!"'' *''"Me? I'm the main character, of course!"'' *''"Nope, you can't be more popular than me. I mean, I'm the main character of this franchise and stuff."'' *''"Oh, that's the ticket! Vroom! I'm gonna engage my NOS! I gotta get it before Noire!"'' *''"'Yeah, do what she says, scumbags! Because...that's my thingy! Gimme! If you don't..." (To Pirachu and Arfoire) *"''Playin' second oboe is still serious business. I mean, now I suddenly have a sworn nemesis!" *''"Aww, don't worry about it, Noire! I heart you plenty!"'' *''"Whoa, you're running away so fast, I'm surprised your legs aren't spinning in mid-air!"'' *''"Still, I approve of me. I look pretty hot!"'' 'As Purple Heart' *''"We'll settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for."'' *''"Did... you just ignore me again? Yeah, yeah you did. You'll regret this!"'' *''"Do as you wish to me. I will counter your attacks a hundred fold!" '' *''"The monsters are so numerous here. Makes things that much more entertaining...!"'' *''"Don't worry. I'm here. Someone told me I'm the only one who can save the world." '' *''"I'm not anywhere close to my full strength, but I should be fine against these enemies."'' *''"I'll never lose. Even against the three of you, I will win!"'' Trivia *Neptune is the only one from the original Goddesses to not have a color themed name. *Neptune and Planeptune are based on the canceled Sega system, the Sega Neptune. *Despite being called pudgy due to her eating habits, out of the four Hearts she ties with Blanc in terms of weight, though she is also taller then Blanc. *Occasionally when using Neptune Break, she can be heard chanting the "Konami Code" but then realizing she has no use for it she stops. *Neptune (like Noire) will rarely reference Sailor Moon, saying "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you!" *Neptune plays video games, as stated during the "Lastation's Game Company" event. *Neptune is the only Goddess to get a single in-game costume without DLC. *In a recent popularity poll, Neptune has come in second place, just beating Nepgear and losing to Noire. *Neptune is the only goddess who has 2 limit break specials. *Neptune's normal form attire seemed to be based on a game controller. *As Purple Heart, she still has traces of Neptune in her appearance and is the only goddess until the second game to have this, as shown by Nepgear who also changes the least. *Despite being called the laziest goddess, she was the only goddess willing to go fight Arfoire and save the world. *Even when transformed as Purple Heart, people still refer to her as Neptune. *Neptune's normal form appearance and HDD appearance greatly resembles the character Mizore Shirayuki's appearance from Rosario+Vampire in terms of color scheme, hairstyle, and clothing. *Neptune shares her english Voice Actress (Melissa Fahn) with Tyria from Ar Tonelico III or Qoga in N/A, the violet-haired Origin Reyvateil whose personality is like a mix of Neptune's air-headed and carefree attitude with a deeper tone of voice that resembles that of Purple Heart's. She also strongly resembles Neptune's human and Goddess forms. *In mk2, Neptune (human) will say the first five seconds of this, in a "dunt da" way. (a play on of Final Fantasy 7's "fanfare" theme) **She does this upon level up in Neptune V, and sometimes the dragon quest level up theme (unconfirmed) *Neptune breaks the fourth wall more than any other character in the series, especially in Victory. *Like Plutia, Neptune's breasts drastically grow when she transforms, the reason is currently unknown as to why they share this trait *In Neptune V, she sometimes has a Yukkuri face, which based on a touhou meme of considerable infamy. *The formation skills "Final Form CPU" is a tribute to Kamen Rider Decade, both similar that they change the others (in Neptune's case the other CPUs, and with Decade the other Kamen Riders) into weapons or objects they could use. *In addition to breast sizes in human form, Neptune looks older than Noire because if you look at the goddesses, Purple Heart seems to be older than Black Heart, because: she is right than black heart, shes hair is longer, she is more mature, shes boobs is bigger! and purple hearts sister nepgear/ purple sister is right than black sister. *As revealed in Victory and episode 7 of the anime, her favorite food is custard pudding, and her least favorite is eggplant. Gallery Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:CPU Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptune Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia: Idol PP character